1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a robot device and, more particularly, to a navigation device and method for guiding a robot back to a base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of a robot, an auto-docking function of the robot is becoming more and more important. A conventional base station includes a single signal transmitter for transmitting a guiding signal; the robot also includes a single signal receiver and a signal receiving circuit for getting the position information of the base station.
However, the conventional signal receiving and transmitting circuits of the base station and the robot are rather complicated, and the method fix positioning consumes much time. Moreover, multiple signal receivers and signal transmitters have large power consumption and high cost. Additionally, since the robot is positioned by the absolute value of the received signal strength, the attenuation of the transmitted signal may cause a misjudgment.